


Free

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Warrior Cat Ocs, vent - Freeform, warriors ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just something about my warrior ocs to get some emotions out.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Jess is the villain btw. She’s toxic and sucks ass.

It was nighttime, and the forest was dark as Jess treaded through it. She looked around, only able to see due to the small bit of moonlight that shone through the trees. The rays glistened, and the she-cat notices the shine of fur.  
“RosePool? What are you doing at out here?”  
The cat before her didn’t move, besides a small turn of head to look back at her. Her tail lashed. “What do you want?” She hissed, her voice as sharp and broken as nails.   
“I saw you leave. I came to check on you.” The small cat took a small step forward, but froze as RosePool shot back to glare at her. Pain filled her eyes.  
“Don’t you think you’ve done enough?”  
Jess got wide eyed. “I...I don’t understand..what are you talking about?” She retorted.   
RosePool rose to her paws, facing Jess full on now. “Oh, don’t act oblivious. You know what I’m talking about. You know everything you’ve done. Everything you’ve put me through!” Moonlight passed over the red pelt of the she-cat as she stepped forward. Jess gaped.  
“You’re being ridiculous! I’m your friend! I haven’t done a thing to you!”  
RosePool let out a laugh that echoed through the forest. It wasn’t an average laugh. It was the laugh of someone whose entire world had been shattered. It was empty, no joy at all in it. Jess backed up slightly.  
“Haven’t done a thing? I can add lying to my face to the list of things you’ve done, again!” RosePool bared her teeth. “Actually, Let’s go through the list, shall we, old friend?” She said ‘friend’ with venom in her voice. “All you ever do is treat me like /shit/. You ridicule me, laugh at me. I’m nothing but an object to you. I try everything to make you laugh, to make you happy, but it’s never enough. It’s always been about you, and no one else. ‘Oh RosePool, you’re so selfish, oh RosePool I should be your top priority!’ You mock me and throw me out constantly. Nothing I do ever pleases you. When we’re around your other friends it’s like I’m nothing but air. Well guess what, Jess, I’ve had enough. I’m sick of being called annoying, having my physical flaws pointed out, being laughed at, being talked about behind my back. I’m sick of all of it. Im sick of you forcing your emotions on me, making your problems mine. I’m sick of /you/.”  
Jess stared, feeling her throat go dry. She snarled, stepping forward. “God, you’re so pathetic. After everything I’ve done for you? Fuck you, RosePool.” She turned and left, leaving RosePool alone. RosePool stared, before looking down.

She was free.


End file.
